Choices
by DEAFHPN
Summary: Envy had taken her own life but now has another chance to live the voice/ God decides to send her back after confronting her. Now what choices with the Homunculus make and what is her true origins? Also will contain some character from the 2003 Anime but will be written in as new villains. Envy X Edward in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Envy had taken her own life but now has another chance to live the voice/ God decides to send her back after confronting her. Now what choices with the Homunculus make and what is her true origins? Envy X Edward in later chapters

Other pairings are free to be suggested 33 Set after the defeat of Father.

Chapter One:

"Humans," somehow even as she said it for a second she thought perhaps it could happen. She didn't understand how this human out of all of them understood. "Humans," even as she repeated it became impossible for her to think of.

To be understood by an inferior race to be stuck in this pitiful form to not be able to move properly. This ugly disfigured thing that she is her heart pounded bleeding in her throat. To be defeated beaten to be understood.

The last one she couldn't understand she screamed it out how loud her lungs could manage each breath closer and closer to her last. She's glad none of the others are here to see this is Father had been.

"Disgrace!"at her cries no human moved. "It is a disgrace," she is the disgrace. What about Lust how dare these humans put her on the same level as them? How dare she let this human finally figure it out.

Jealousy Envy she envied loved humanity no matter how much she pretended otherwise she wanted to be one.

Her pitiful wailing bursting through her lungs a shitty human she didn't even remember what she said after that. Screams her own tore out of her lungs at a gut wrenching level like that of a squealing pig.

I'm the disgrace I dishonor my Father and Lust memory. The thought numbed her to the core as she let herself fall to the floor shaking intently. Mustang that Bastard this is how she would end.

What are they all doing standing here watching waiting their not there anymore the entire world shakes. The vision around her flashes black and white her insides pour out of her remembering that she had admitted to it.

 _She_ had...

Envy had, "I Envy am envious of humans," the words spitted out of her as her horrible cries grew even louder. More ragged and pained each breath excruciating how could she live like this? How could she have become the ultimate disgrace to their kind?

What did it matter the human and his people their going to win. Whats the point of wining or loosing? By now Father should have swallowed God he should be winning but she wasn't thinking of that.

She was thinking of the life humans had the world they had of having a face that actually belonged to them. Of having loved ones of children someone to share it with to have a normal life.

To be understood by a brat like you that is what she had said several words she had spoken all burned through her like the beating of some alien heart beat. An alien would be prettier then she.

She sat in nothing because even the shitty God of the underworld or whatever the hell this place is didn't come to her. Nothing came to her but a bleak blackness she could remember the blood the liquid pouring out of her mouth her lungs wide open.

Feel the pressure searing all over the pavement too much of a coward to live knowing that the humans knew of her the violent crack in her brain. Snap the crack of her rib cage as she tore it out of her.

The terror she had brought to others that she know faced. It over came her mind and sense as she laid trembling in the blanket of nothingness that she is. A heavy breath escaping her lips as she let out a horrible sound.

Trapped in the form she hated most with nothing but the memories of her death. They played like an endless loop she cursed oh how she did. Watching the faces of the humans around her the look in their eyes.

A horrible gasp escaped her, "Humanity," she gulped homunculus are suppose to be better then them. She had been raised to believe they are superior that they are better but humanity had made them. Humans would have everything she'd never get to have. Not ever she'd been created not born.

Father had created her in a flask much like himself. The pounding of her head it burned she didn't know how long she curled in a ball. Staring wildly at the nothing around her a deafening cry split her lip.

She coughed and gagged hiccuping a full on panic as she felt thousands of memories over whelm her. Nothing theirs nothing here am I not even worthy of a decision? She thought she could sense what this place is.

This is the place before heaven and hell its dark and black the ground is covered in thick fog. She dose nothing for the longest time but cries alone, completely alone. That's right no one is coming.

It's in her own voice but its deeper as if several people are talking. No ones going to save you she felt no fear instead a numb sense of dismay. She had made her choice to obey Father to obey her Master.

Squirming she dragged herself to her feet with a lot of effort grunting and squirming standing up right. _Who am I anyways?_ The thought made her feel numb and relentless just a thing in a flask.

A stirring grew somewhere in the dark she could sense something. Boom with each step great and terrible its enough to throw her in the air and knock her onto the ground. She gasps the breath knocked out from her lungs.

A sound of souls moaning in the dark pleading Envy stares dizzy and breathless as a mountain looms over her. Eyes glare down at her a face snarls at her, but its her face and its not moving. The creature is pure white like a clay doll.

Still it bears its jaws and says nothing her counterpart stares at her and for some reason she feels numb. Her Father had been wrong about humans she'd been wrong and yet she had still done what he had asked of her.

Envy had been a good soldier she had done always what he had asked of her. To be praised by him to be loved by him. But Father never loved anyone but himself he wanted to destroy the world.

She had wanted to live in it make a world for her kind. A world where they could be accepted. But did they really have to go so far. The creature above her stared at her looking down at her with multiple purple eyes studying her.

For a moment it did little to nothing a sound escaped its jaws like the wailing of thousands of people. Then its eyes focused on her tears burst from the creatures eyes and it opened its jaws and shut them again just as it reached her.

"They understand," the beast said its first word.

She did nothing the voice in itself was not hers but another identity, "But you also understand your actions,"

She had killed thousands of humans for her Father. "But you also don't have your full memories do you Envy?" the creature spoke nose to nose with her. Making a disgruntled face.

She squirmed trying to roll onto her stomach her antics seemed to amuse the creature but eventually she got it. Out of breath and tired she barley managed to get herself up right. What did it want from her?

"Who are you?" she asked instead she wasn't sure what it meant.

"You could call me God or you could call me you," spoke the voice watching her with interest. A shudder ran through her, "You could call me judgment and I have been watching you."

Watching me? What for? What would God be doing watching her for? The idea it self seemed almost impossible. She had never even believed in a God and yet it had taken an interest in her?

A silence dragged out between the two of them a bit of shame rattled up inside of her did she know everything? She must be a girl then because she is one even if she can shape shift into both genders she'd always seen herself as one.

Another thing humanity got but she didn't. "You should be more concerned with me then that." snapped herself. "You were a good soldier you committed horrible crimes in the name of your terrible Father,"

She decided to remain silent letting her take the lead it knew all of this and yet it informed her of it why? "Many soldiers have the same tasks your path has been hard and painful you have been manipulated by your 'Father'."

The voice rose her head each movement feeling like an earthquake, "However you have enjoyed your work as well. Homunculus are the same as humans born with their weakness and strengths."

The beast moved around her transforming into herself as Envy as a person. It walked over to her and picked her up by the tale. "Still you being understood by humans and the pain you have suffered is more then enough."

Voice held her at an arm length turning her over with a look that Father usually gave blank curiosity. "What are you doing?" Envy managed wincing at her own voice.

"Trying to judge your fate of course your Father wasn't exactly fond on going where he ended up." The voice turned and walked carrying her passed the blackness and into the light? Generally people are told to head in the opposite direction.

She claws on as they stop inside of a white room. It did not speak and she did not thing usually she'd be angry or something. Instead she felt empty as if someone had scooped out all the things that made her Envy.

"I have a question," she asked after a moment.

Still no talking the voice did nothing but stand their eyes blankly gazing out not quite entering the whiteness. Lowering her head she thought of Lust and all the other Homunculus some whose brains were weaker. It wasn't Sloths fault he had been made that way.

Father had made him like he had made her and yet she wondered where they had ended up. "Did they get- You should be more worried about yourself isn't that what Father taught you?"

Now the voice sounded angry and she found herself going quite. Father had taught her not to care that death for his sake is the greatest honor a Homunculus could sacrifice for him. That's what Edward and the others were needed.

Lured to the right place for him everything she had done had been for him. She had wanted to be loved so much by a being who never wanted it. For someone who never wanted her other then to spill blood.

She'd been a tool nothing more tools aren't suppose to feel anything. She is the ultimate disgrace the words whisper quietly in her mind. A sense of darkness over whelms her it didn't matter where she ended up.

"Would you have made different choices if you knew what you knew now? If you had your real memories?" the bluntness of the voices demands and the fierceness of it irrupted through her like a burning sensation.

And she knew all about burning and fire she could hear the sound of wind. "Do you know how Homunculus are made?"

The questioned startled Envy she had asked him a few times but he had been vague. Stating it contained one of each of his emotions. That's all she knew really, "No," she whispered softly.

"Humans," it spoke in the same voice that she used mimicking her pain and agony the moment she tore her beating red stone from her chest.

"You were made from humans thousands of humans or at least those were sacrificed to power your form. That and a Lizard." her eyes never left herself as she talked, "You were once a human a girl,"

Envy stared at her with disbelief at first and a sense of dismay hit her. "Father as you called him was made from Hohenheim." a feeling of dread built inside of her did she really want to know this answer?

"Father took you and killed thousands of humans so they could make redstones for him the energy was used to create you after he killed you." She sat their staring at the voice with dismay.

"I know this because this is your memory the ones you've been suppressing." she was being patted like a animal.

She stared unable to move, "I am human?" she wondered staring at the voice in bewilderment.

"You were human but you were modified into a weapon that Father needed." Even as the voice explained. "Homunculus can only be made through the forbid human transmutation." informed the voice matter of fact.

The information made her feel as if her world had just gone inside out. "Father kept this from you so you would all have a purpose to destroy humans." Manipulated from day one that is if she could trust this voice.

"That is true," the voice agreed. "I could be lying."

And yet she felt as if the voice was not lying, "What are you going to do with me?" even as she dared to ask the question the voice did nothing. But dangled her transforming into a human shape this time it is impossible to determine sex or gender its just a white figure holding her with interest.

"All Alchemy comes with a price," this time it puts her down. "I have decided to do nothing with you for now." The voice snapped his fingers and clapped them three times. A boom exploded behind her like that of a lightening bolt and she is picked up by a great wind.

A scream escaped her lips but its impossible to hear what the voice is saying only a large blast as the doors slam shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

 _Old habits die hard_

The first thing she came to understand is that she is awake the second thing is the memories of her encounter with the nameless one are vanishing. Memories of their conversation and the information that had been given to her. She could feel the way it's sucked out of her body the second thing is that she's falling down.

She had been human but even that knowledge is devoured by the beast. Only the memories of her life before remain intact. It doesn't want to manipulate my choices she realized numbly as she laid head first in what appeared to be warm sand.

She hadn't fallen onto the sand its more as if something had gently placed her there. A part of her knew that without the information she'd been given would her progress stand? Old habit do die hard, she stood up spitting sand.

A beach the god, herself had deposited her on a beach because it couldn't make up its Goddamn mind. Already the faces and the words crawled through her skin causing her to shake. The memories are disappearing how long until she's gone?

What place could she go to worse then the one she'd been at? The face already became distorted as if she's standing in a house of mirror. The white version of herself lunged at her just seeing herself is like an imminent pulse of static and pain.

Revulsion, disgust that's what she is the embodiment of humanities filth. A shriek of defiance built inside of her as she rounded on the beach. "Fine I don't need you! I don't need the filthy memories!" She screeched clawing at her face.

She didn't need to know that she use to be human. Most of all she didn't need the pounding of memories that clung at her. A series of harsh protests burst through her lips between large sharp breathing.

How could she be alive, how could this be happening again? Is she even happy about it? What would it do if she decided to kill herself again? Send her back? The notion it self made her feel numb what is the point of all of this?

What is the point of releasing herself from those memories? Not that she had them they remained locked in a sealed vault. Did she even want them? No she didn't the thing could keep them. Stiffly she sat their dejected for several minuets letting the last bit of memories being devoured in silence.

"I don't need them! You can keep them!" at the last bit of her memory she could see herself looking back at her almost remorsefully.

It simply shrugged it's shoulders as the last vision it self is consumed by the burning fire she started. "I hate you!" She snarled back at the image.

"Hate!" She howled even as she came to half stumbling at first theirs the leftover feeling of resentment. But of what and of who? Being the living embodiment of the emotion of Envy she'd always felt that way towards them.

A maddening sound escaped her sometime between a shriek and a shrilly cry of rage. Back to this place? But where and how? Last she'd seen that human Edward had struck a 'nerve'. Burning with frustration her fists are curled as she plumbed them until they bleed.

"Stupid," she cursed with each punch she felt a little bit better. With each hit she had to be sure that this absolutely wasn't a dream.

Wait fists? She really is back. A maddening chuckle burst out of her throat forcing herself to her feet she stood up. Rejecting what she is what the humans want her to be. It's easy the choice she had made she'd become a disgrace.

But she wouldn't let it stop her now standing at the hill of the beach she looked down staring more anger on her face. She's too recognizable this way if the humans find out where she is they'll probably hunt her down and kill her.

Or worse keep her alive, Edwards club couldn't be still working. At this point they should be at each others throat she stood their looking at her reflection. You didn't need a psychiatrists to tell her that she's mad.

She looks utterly terrifying the wind snarling at her hair like an angry child. The memories shattered her stubborn pride replacing all sense. What is she to do with herself? No one else is left now. The notion it self made her sigh.

Her grip on reality fractures all she remembered is being alone in the darkness hearing her own pitiful wails and a big bright light. Covering her face with both hands her maddening glee she suddenly stopped her shoulders went limp her hands fell to her side.

"Where the hell am I?" she snarled in frustration kicking at a rock and scaring at least ten thousand birds away from her. Alright maybe not that many but theirs a lot of fucking birds here. Fuming she stares at them and transforms at once.

She's not sure how her bodies returned to her but why should that matter? Chasing after them she tries to shut down the weakness remembering her lessons. Old habits do die hard after all it's nice to fly like a bird.

Out of all the animals she enjoyed them the most she flapped her green wings gaining altitude and shoving the main leader out of the way. The bird squawked in a panic nearly ending head first into the ocean below.

But it didn't matter she'd take it all of it. She deserved it after all Homunculus are superior to humans what had she been thinking. She didn't want to be a human! It is the humans who should bow down to their kind.

A wave of rush of emotions humans are the stupid ones they slaughter each other over a single death pathetic worms! Their the ones that should squirm beneath her feet! She let the thought rush over her the faces of her enemies.

They would pay for making her feel weak how could they have defeated her? She would make sure that it would never ever happen again. It took her an hour to reach the mainland by this time half the bird flock already separated fleeing from her and avoiding her.

They know whose boss already she thought proudly as the ocean finally decides to end. Fuck that was long enough she thought her eyes studying the thousands of people who had flocked to the ocean sides. Entire families what looked to be the entire race of ants.

Idiot humans they'd be wasting the time playing when they should be preparing for the end game. Already a boiling feeling of hatred like angry fire the only emotion she had now. The nature of her name she wouldn't admit it outright not like last time.

At least it is a beautiful day she thought memories of the sun and playing running the faces had become lost to her. The memory seemed so real now but she didn't let it in the taste of sand, the smell of the ocean the sound of happiness.

For some reason she thought of him that brat of a boy that insignificant worm who had dared to defy her Master. Not that she felt any loyalty towards him his entire plan ended with the world being dead what then? How would the Homunculus rule if their had been no planet left to live on?

Edward had her begging for mercy crying out in pain she had twisted the memory so that he's much crueler laughing at her. Mocking her with that fake sadness and pity on his face, how dare he feel that way towards her.

How dare any humans think that they are better then her! How dare she let them manipulate her like that? What had she been thinking?

'She'd' been the one who had started the war in the first place. It had been her Father's wishes she wasn't looking for a new Master either. What she wanted she hadn't decided quite yet perhaps revenge or punishment of some kind.

No human would want to meet her in a dark alley in the middle of the night. She flew passed buildings and the busy streets. Passed litter as if on a mission passed towers and traffic lights she knocked over a flower pot scaring those below her.

Now she's alone with no one left to be afraid of her. None of the other birds had followed her she twitched her wings getting use to her appearance. A green bird tropical of some kind cute looking but the color wasn't right.

Something she struggled with when it came to animals. Sitting at one of the lights she watched the people beneath her. This place is familiar she is in Central City that she's pretty sure theirs a roar and stink of vehicles.

Not even a years worth of screams could remove that from her memory. No about of denial she let her confidence settle in. Lust and Gluttony would like this siting at the cafe sharing a meal thought Gluttony might like eating the waiter more then the meal.

She hopped along the traffic light staring at the people on occasion. Theirs a small child walking along pointing at a shop. It's Mother is not paying much attention and looks to be rather frustrated. Both of them look a like with brown hair similar shapes of the face.

The Mother had darker brown eyes white the brat child has blue ones. Somehow the pair managed to snag her attention. What is she waiting for she dose not know yet. "Momma look its a puppy!" Pipped the girl.

A pet in a cage is that's what this is all about? "Not this again," her Mother scolded her. "I already told you no I'll be the one that ends up taking care of it when you get bored of it."

The entire city is dirty place marked by streets and garbage busy to the brim. Theirs people over flowing in every corner. That's what a city is that's what humanity is more confidence flooded through her the longer she remembered why she hates humanity.

Flapping her wings she landed on a mail box watching them from her spot. The little girl blinks turns her attention away from the woman and runs straight for her. The girl dances in spot and points hoping up and down at her.

"Wow, wow, wow!" The little girl giggles stupidly in amazement clapping her hands with excitement.

Imminently Envy shrinks back and lets out a chirp or the best fake chirp she can manage. Dose she not know that she just pointed at the one who would end their world.

"Mommy can I keep it?" The girl begged turning to look at her Mother who blinked then smirked.

"Only if you can catch it in the next five minuets" smirked her Mother. "And no running in the streets!"Her Mother looked proud of herself. Obviously believing the dumb girl had no chance of capturing her.

No votes of confidence from Mom the little girl turned and pounced trying to catch her. "We'll be best friends forever!" Called the girl reaching out with both of her hands. Before the girl could catch her she shot into the air well out of reach hovering curiously.

The girl let out a cry of surprise reaching up with both arms she hovered well out of reach watching the girl cry and shout. Standing on her tiny toes theirs no way this human would ever be able to reach her not ever.

Humanity at its best this sniveling baby at least that's what she'd always thought. Human children always want everything always want what they cannot have. A grin grew on her face as she flew a little closer then shot away.

The girl had no way of catching her, she even felt her arms reach for her before she shot past the glass of the pet store flying along side of it. Desperately the girl called out to her as she let out a loud cry falling to her knees.

Absolutely broken that's how all humans should be this one would grow up to be the same. Never getting a pet, alone, just like her. She could never be a humans pet a toy their play thing she would never be subservient to humanity.

By now another war should have started. Somewhere anywhere conflict would be there she flew well over the streets stealing what ever she wanted. Their would always be divisions in humans those with less and others with more.

Not naturally the best designed to survive but those with the most money those with the best company. She watched them she'd been watching humans eighty percent of the time. By the time Father allowed her to 'fight' it could take months if not decades to pass. If her body wasn't burned attacked stabbed it would remain that way.

She leaned back settling alongside of a stand watching humans waiting for something. Most of the humans are well dressed with some place to go. She needed nourishment it wasn't as if she could get a job. Humanity probably didn't even know she existed at a large she dive bombed the nearest hot dog stand smelling the food.

Only she didn't take just a hot dog she took the whole bloody stand transforming into a giant bird growing larger in her more cute parakeet form. Only she didn't look so cute now she let out a shriek all the humans fled before her but she got what she needed.

It had taken her less then an hour to find a spot she liked. Envy imagined it would be all over the news in less then an hour. She'd taken up roost at a large tower. Whatever it's for she has no clue she settles inside of it having shoved at least ten hotdogs down her throat.

It wasn't enough Homunculus need a lot of fucking food especially when theirs nothing left to do but sit there. She found ketchup, relish, mustard even mayonnaise and cheese. This should be enough for a few days at least.

She loved ketchup the best Lust always told her she didn't have a refine pallet. Perhaps it didn't come from sleeping with humans. Usually she'd get them to dine and dash her, despite Lust name she'd always known her to be the most well adapted out of all the Homunculus.

Probably because she'd been the most accepted by the humans. She missed their conversations most of all Gluttony hadn't been up to the task. The three of them had been raised as siblings she picked up another hotdog this time putting it in the bun and eating it more dignified.

Remembering how Lust would talk that table manners are important when trying to manipulate a human her style. The idea of doing that made her shudder it wasn't that Lust had sex with all the humans. Probably wasn't what you were thinking.

Lust never actually had sex with her humans what she did is lure or tempt them with her beauty once their guard was done she'd either kill them or rob them of their valuables. Or let them extract information from them.

The threat of being eaten by Gluttony had very good affects on the human tongue. She ate a bit slower getting tired already of the hotdogs. Even if it made more sense to eat them first inside of the hotdog cart are chips and other snacks.

The kind Lust had liked the best had been the dill pickle ones she'd never been a fan of them. Yet she found herself picking one up and sighing. What had she been thinking? Lust always scolded her when ever she did an Envy.

Placing a hand on her stomach she propped hers leg up against the hotdog cart and swallowed the rest in one large ravishing bite. It's clear she's not lust she transforms into a wolf and tears at the food devouring it and not slowing down.

Wolfs could eat their food without chewing of course they had to throw it up and eat it later. But she had no intention of doing that. Her body would consume it faster then should could make the nutrients to eat.

Pacing impatiently a low growl burned in her throat as the green wolf stopped and sat down rolling into her back she just flopped their staring at the sound of footsteps. Her fur began to stand on end foot steps here? What are the chances? The entire place is dirty it is a new building she knows that a giant watch tower.

No one should be up here that's why she picked it. Running onto her stomach she barley got to her feet before the door opened. She stared at her lifting her head and bearing her razor sharp teeth a growl burning in her throat turning to look at the door.

Fuck! Is the first thing that rain into her head she hadn't thought she'd be discovered so soon. Perhaps it wasn't best to rob a food cart in the shape of a giant green bird. Not that she'd ever admit to making a mistake. Homunculus don't make any their superior smarter, faster than any human.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

 _Conflict_

She is use to screams generally shes the ones causing it. But these screams wake her up theirs dirt beneath her and shes trapped. Weakness, pain her tiny body squirms wiggling a desperate mess even as her body disintegrates around her.

Pain the pain makes her head pound horribly she gags and cough trying to stay together. Please she thought not this again. The words it self muddled and twisted nothing she'd ever do would remove this horrible feeling of being evicted.

A flash of violence blood pouring like red rain fear built up inside of her. The humans plaything their laughing at her sticking her with knifes. Her helpless inside of that jar. Rage burned inside of her as the memory flashed like a violent blast of white light.

White light? A strange feeling came over her a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach she's being watched. A high pitched gasp of terror pitifully escapes her I don't want to die, the words escaping her Mustangs face appearing.

Then she's on the floor again or is it sand it doesn't matter. Their are boots people talking around her, "This is the result of our work how disappointing." It's a woman voice a voice she cannot remember and it brings her fear.

It shuts her down to her core it immobilizes her not that she'd get very far. A giant worm with one large eye is hard to miss but she tries to recoil curling in on herself. She becomes so still as theirs the sound of approaching boots.

"Humanity," it's her own voice but its booming loud another follow its deeper more menacing, "You don't have all your memories do you?" it sounded as if a Chimera roared in her face. Fangs and teeth and all but it could not tear her away from the scene in front of her.

A woman walked closer until she stood over her. An old woman why did that weakling bring such a primal fear to her a dark tendril. A mind numbing soul crushing its as if all of her energy all of her self worth had been evaporated.

"This ones a dud I don't see why we shouldn't sell this one, perhaps Father would enjoy it." her tone is cruel and she smiling at her in a way that brings shivers to her small body. It reaches her core shaking trembling.

It didn't matter all she could hear is her standing over her with that look on her face. Father had never given her this feeling this ill desperate feeling. This plump skin melting old woman leaned closer her foul breath almost touching her skin.

It felt like knives digging into her throat , "Oh poor child," she cooed. "Seems as if you won't be apart of the Military Police after all."

"Homunculus." the same voice only its harsher with hate its mixed with human and it burns together like the pounding of a drum. Only if the drum intended on killing you it's the only difference. Her body isn't working.

"We might as well make some money right boys." she snaps her finger and men in blue uniforms march passed.

With the emotion of a sadist they pick her up she squirms trying to get away not realizing she's going to be with him of course. The only individual who gives a fuck about their kind the only person to use them in a way that they wouldn't be taken apart.

Taken apart? The words came slowly that's just what happened to her and the others. They had been taken a part when she awoke as she did so. She emptied her stomach contents of the day before clawing at the bed.

Her knuckles dug in deep darkness covered her hiding her clinging onto the bed bouts of perspiration plastered to her back. Eyes wide open she couldn't be the only one right? She struggled tumbling and falling slipping on the wooden floor clinging onto her own chest.

Pangs of fear later she'd edit it out to hate a comforting feeling she often used when she felt it. A dull burning needing to interact with the others of her race. She wouldn't say it out loud a good soldier a good child obeyed their Father.

She sat their stunned clinging and practically hyper venting as vicious images flashed through her mind. "You've suffered enough." the voice is calculating amused.

She's clinging at the blanket huddled on the floor eyes burning. The taste and smell of vomit it doesn't matter all that matters is she needs to hide.

For several hours all she dose is lay their gasping and clutching her teeth together salty tears and snot pouring down her face. It doesn't matter its not as if she can get any uglier the thought makes her go quite.

Why the hell is she crying? She's not weak she's killed thousands upon tens of thousands of humans through the years she's been alive. Granted they were for her Father's sake she'd do anything for him. But what had just happened?

This dream or memory it seemed so real like it had been happening right this second. She could remember the smell of the Alchemy. Kneeling on her hands and feet she inches using the full force of her elbows she tosses away the blanket.

She isn't some emo child what would Lust or even Greed say about this? A sour feeling grew inside of her the traitor. Perhaps he had the right idea to go it solo a large part of her had always admired how he was able to do things on his own.

It's too bad they hadn't spent much time together lowering her hands she kept one hand to her stomach and the other to her face. Sure she's pale but she might as well be a ghost her skin is white and gray around the eyes.

Lies her mind thought humans and homunculus are not one in the same. The idea that the two words could be say together and entwined disturbed her. That's why she's so unsettled her hands wouldn't stop shaking with a savage cry she grabs a hold of the nearest objects and tosses it.

"Why did you bring me here." she's not sure why the words burst from her mouth for a moment she sees it. A white figure with grinning teeth its like its looking at her despite not having any eyes. The image stops her hand on the door way.

Opening its mouth it reminds her of Gluttony but it's talking to her tongue moving up and down the words are lost to her and she stomps into the room from her movement. Crashing into the bathroom she slams the door shuts and locks it.

The thing the truth the knowledge Father had told her that this thing guarded the gate to all of the information he wanted. How he had wanted to swallow and devour it how he had needed it panting that thing couldn't be truth could it?

Even as she sat their her legs threatened to give out from under her. Grinding her teeth together she allows herself to slowly fall to the floor hands in front of her. Silence what exactly did this all mean? Did she have one too many hits to the head? Well no she hadn't gotten into a fight since she'd reawakened.

At first she had tried to find the others but that seemed like a stupid idea seeing as if they must be all dead. And if their not well they might have something planned right? And she wouldn't want to ruin it. A lop sided smile grew on her face.

Not one death had haunted her as a general rule fighting she'd always hated it mostly because of the pain. Images of those burning in front of her of humans screaming as she cut them down a feeling grew like a flame.

It felt hot and she stared at the shower in front of her watching it from afar. Humanity she hates humanity almost as much as she hates being weak. Of being afraid she'd been more afraid of this Dante women then Mustang.

Well maybe the same amount they'd laugh at her mock her for good. She could almost let out a shriek of embarrassment none of it is real she told herself. Climbing to her feet slowly she stands in the middle of the bathroom one hand over her face.

She refused to acknowledge her stomach instead tore at the curtains and lunged for the water. Tearing it she tore at it until it pulled hard cold water fell over her shoulders. At first its shocking and then its impossible to think.

The cold water falls over her filling the bathtub it continues to fill rising passed her feet up and up covering everything until it over fills spilling onto the floor. Refusing to move until her body is completely numb the world has settled.

A smile on her face she had to put her best smile foreword after all. Its more of a sneer but she feels deeply satisfied one hand in front of the other she kicks down the door. Transforming her shape changes she smashes through the glass.

It breaks and clatters to the floor into thousands of tiny shards. A flash of light blue she's falling her form steadily grows larger and large. The ground its rushing up to meet her but she's not afraid she's not afraid.

She's not, fear and panic burn through her it had started bubbling up refusing to recede. Is this how the humans feel when she kills them? The thought makes her stand still massive and ugly at first theirs nothing but quite.

Then its a sound of running feet and a high pitched scream. Standing in the middle of main street she hangs her head unmoving. This is how they feel the thought came through her teeth gritted together in frustration.

"Mother!" It's that girl she's staring at her pointing at her face twisted in fear. That girl from before she lifts her face watching her hand point at her. Pale skin the girls hair is twisted into pony tail.

Her Mother just stands their she dose not call to her in fact the woman looks at her hand retreating their only a few feet apart. The Mother turns and runs abandoning her child to her fate a low menacing growl burns in the back of her throat.

Still she dose not move from her spot cement and rock is broken beneath her large fists her tail even remains unmoving.

"Mother," the girl shouted reaching up with both hands she must have fallen down. But the women hadn't come back her eyes remained focused on her.

The girl is afraid like she is afraid the growl in her throat fades a slow rigid movement. Theirs foot steps and alarms sounding. Something probably a vehicle slams to a stop behind her with a turn she turns her head into their direction.

Someone steps out of it whoever it is has a weapon pointed and trained in her direction. "Freeze don't move."

He dose not sound surprised not at the last. She hadn't been moving anyways standing their for a moment the girl is crying sobbing calling for her Mother. A Mother that isn't coming back turning her eyes she looks at the girl for a moment.

A simple curiosity funny the girls tears has quieted her own rage. Watching this child gave her a really weird feeling. One that made the girls ragged appearance much more sharper what is the chances that the two of them would meet again after all this time.

"Look at me Homunculus." the man ordered at his command she turned to stare at him. The man is unrecognizable to her at first. A giant blob of black and red Edward is her first thought but it wouldn't be a coincidence then.

He's not afraid the thought came to her slowly like the ticking of a clock. Why isn't he afraid? It bothered her a little just look at her. She's a walking talking lizard Centipede with souls crawling out of her body.

And yet she felt a dullness eyes looking at his weapon then at him. This man had a boyish face he had blonde hair. Not bright blonde but dirty blonde its pulled back in a ponytail like Edward. For a long moment the two just look at one another.

That voice its also familiar the tip of her tail twitches. "I told you not to move." A shot rounds off not hitting her it dose not cause her to stop.

He should know bullets are useless sure their a pain and cause pain except when your using it. Squinting her eyes at him she stops only a foot away eying him for a very long time. He dose not move as a level of confusion hits her.

It couldn't be could it? The thought went through her mind, had they gotten their bodies back? Could this boy be Alphonse? Well man he's obviously an adult stopping a moment she snorts at him for a moment and sits down.

The girl is being helped by officers, "You," she says the word hoarse and blunt. It has the tone of a cracked ice but it rumbles like a Chimera. That's better he jumps but dose not pull the trigger he looks more nervous from before.

"Your Alphonse aren't you?" the question made him stop it makes sense it took her a moment to realize he's also wearing red. And not just any red but Edward red the same outfit how cute. Is it really him how had this happened?

The pair of them locked eyes and he frowns at her jumping back. "So are you here to cause trouble?" The question made her stop and think about it.

She dose not bother resisting rolling her eyes at him instead she moves passed him and high tails it out of the area. Which isn't exactly easy when the ground breaks beneath her just moving is enough to cause her to sway clumsily to one side.

A car is unfortunate enough to be underneath her claws and it breaks under the combine weight glass and all. He shouts something after her but she's high tailing it at a trot something caught her eye a glittering white a bird.

Deciding to follow them she stomps after them at a heavy lumber smashing her shoulder into a sign. Humans why did it bother her so much they confused her to no end if it had been the other way around she should have attacked him on sight.

Why is she so hesitant? Edward the brat she hated him its his fault for causing her doubts. The surface beneath her paws has changed its no longer hard but soft she sinks in a lot more and takes spot breathing heavily at the sight in front of her.

Ocean, beach the smell of sand and salt water hits her. She creates a large shadow over the people in front of her. Theirs a silence theirs shouting behind her, "Dammit envy," a voice is calling after her its mixed with Edwards and Alphonse

They sound so much alike one foot raised she takes a tentative step like she would in her worm body. And she dose not move turning her head about she turns to face Alphonse who stands their. She bet Edward bragged about her death even had a couple of good laughs about it.

His eyes refused to hide completely enveloped into his emotion filled with pain and pity he had shown it so openly. Something she'd never ever be able to do weakness cannot be part of a Homunculus life they would always find a way.

Unable to make a single sound she lingered their pathetically slow big and dumb. How could she have empathy with any humans? She should have stomped that girl earlier. She'd always thought humanity is stupid but is she even stupider?

Kill them all like she's suppose to because Father says so Father he, hes the one who cares about them. He protects them uses them, uses them. It had been all lies hadn't it? She hadn't wanted to admit it even now Father had wanted knowledge.

He had used them for it the same way that the humans had it had been no different. She had been more then willing to serve them. Alphonse stood gun raised around her people are moving panicking throwing sand and towels.

That's right they should all flee and yet she's the one who wants to do the fleeing she has two feet on the pavement. Stopping their for a moment he's not pulling the trigger but his face is grim he's changed a lot where is his brother?

Most likely he's called for back up perhaps one last fight is the answer. Perhaps this is what her destiny is to fight and kill. A cold feeling grew inside of her like the cracking of a storm she turned away from him looking at the water.

Look at me he said as if it would make a distance the cold her body still feels sluggish and cold she lets out a reluctant cough. A shudder ranging through the entire length of her body taking a step across the sand her body slumps to one side and she sits planting her hind quarters into the dirt.

What dose he want? Why doesn't he get it over with? This human must have been following her for weeks she hadn't exactly been hiding out. Most likely house squatting stealing peoples credit cards living it up in hotels.

Yet she could hardly speak or say something she suppose he has every right to ask these questions. She had enjoyed the silence enjoyed the quite. Other then the blasting nightmare it had been fun but it had ended now.

Already sirens had gone off more of them would be coming she knew that much. Would Mustang be among them? You've suffered enough the words she herself spoke yet the tone sounded strange the Truth it must have sent them to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

 _Hunted_

Gun shots chased after her one hit her flank it wasn't hard to miss a target her size each bullet left inch size holes in her body. It didn't matter red sparks healed it they bit and healed as she raced down the beach at a mad run.

At first people stared freezing in their normally daily activity children pets all turned in her direction sand and screaming followed. People ran Alphonse followed her shooting all the way why didn't he use alchemy?

Picking up a near by chair she flung it at his direction funny no more shots she took this opportunity to storm down the beach at a run. The terrain made her sink in and slide she ran passed people making a mad dash up the beach.

Alphonse had no choice then but to use Alchemy she didn't see it but heard the familiar zap and crackle of it. This gave her the precious minuet she needed it to make it to the top of the hill she had increased in speed storming up the beach she knocked things over in her haste.

One being a basket another being a dog that had followed her until she roared at it then it had turned and fled she stopped once she reached the top of the hill. Panting and noticed a cluster of people had become trapped on the top of a rather large hill over looking the ocean.

Breathing heavily she hunched down claws digging on other side of her teeth bared as a low growl shuddered from inside of her. She wasn't thinking just acting a low grumble burned inside of her as a man stared at her open mouth.

"Please." he gasped he stood in front of a man who clung to a child. A child that had not been abandoned they had no where to go.

The man had white hair brown skin and red eyes. Hes an Ishvalan isn't he? Is her first thought a loud bang s gets her attention her pupils turn staring at Alphonse with a snarl.

"Run I'll cover you." Alphonse called after them people behind her took this opportunity to dash towards the building blocking her retreat. Its almost funny seeing him like that, it reminds her of Mustang.

She whipped about turning to face him he shot her once in the flank then clapped his hands together sparks forming as the sand turned into a hand.

It shot out towards her slamming into her stomach it knocked her back a tremor shook as the ground beneath her began to crack. A low wail broke from her throat as panic took over she clawed at the air as she and the man fell.

She had seen blue azure skies sand dirt and people standing in front of them a man shielding the child with strong arms. For a moment she sees nothing stunned her arms on either side of her face planted in the dirt. Dazed she dose not move not even when she feels something clinging onto her tail.

This is probably the only situation where extra hands and legs come in someones favor. Turning her eyes from the people in her way to Alphonse. The man backs up talking in a strange language clinging onto the brat in his arms.

Alphonse moves in front of them trained his weapon on her eyes a sneer burns on her throat eyes focused on him. He has abandoned the gun instead more hands of sand start bursting out around her climbing beneath her feet and lifting her and the man up.

With a single shake she could fling him onto the ground below. The man clawed at her for dear life staring into one of the many faces that talked he almost let go a few times. She noticed more then one sand hand wrap around him plucking him off of her.

"Move human," she didn't say it very nicely nor did he appear to be listening.

For a moment the two of them looked at one another her feet dangling off of the side of the cliff. "Let me evacuate the civilians first." he sounded so grown up like an officer.

She rolled her eyes he should be more concerned about his own safety. He moved back helping the man with his alchemy. He lands on his feet sounding relieved.

"Deal." she grunted trying to keep still if she moved an inch the entire surface shook. Alphonse moved back making sure the others were behind him once they were far enough to stand on the cement he smiled at her.

"Sorry but your not exactly trust worthy are you?" she didn't like that tone it wasn't a question but a statement of fact.

With a loud clap of his hands suddenly the sand hands were wrapping around her back legs. Turning her head she roar snarling and snapping at one that tried to wrap around her mouth. "Fuck," she cursed at a loud roar.

It splattered into thousands of tiny bits of sands. She let a roar swiping at it with her front arm making more cracks appear in the sand around her. She held her body up with the left side aware that he started to lift her until shes almost upside down.

A loud howl of protest burns in her throat. "Damn you! Not this again." she groaned in protest her chest began to tighten.

It had been bad enough fighting for Father now this. She struggled against the sand restraints snapping at the air now that she's completely upside down her entire body wrapped in giant hands. More then one alchemist had come to help him.

She should be able to change form with a single red spark that be it but for some reason its not working. Eyes fixated on the ground beneath her she swings her free arm into the long tower of sand but it barely shakes. More strands of sand wrap around it until it too is confined.

Leaving only her head poking out her pupils purple iris gleam furiously at the human whose

standing their with a grim look on his face. They had her trapped she couldn't move each time she did spikes inside of the sand would drive into her skin.

A low panting howl of pain radiated through the beach. "Curse you when I get out of here you-," she stopped noticing the gun being trained at her.

"Enough why have you come here? I thought you died." Alphonse snarled eyes never leaving her.

Her answer is a cry of rage from the pain and embarrassment from being in this situation. A low vibrating sound grew in her throat. Just why couldn't she shift? She could feel a burning feeling in her stomach.

The souls had gone quite lulled by the night inside of the sand. Watching him she sneered at him it wouldn't matter anyways. They'd still reacted this way either way.

"These bullets are specialty made to mess with your transformation skills." he smiles at her in a way that makes her stomach twist.

"Theirs been a lot of improvement to our defenses I wonder why you finally decided to cause trouble now I've been watching you for a while." He continued on but she had stopped listening wasn't he going to get it over with already?

Is that brat girl here? Chibi? The one with the bear? Is that why those bullet wounds healed slower? Her what ever you call it different type of alchemy could cause a lot of pain too. It all hurt the same she didn't need to remember the details.

What was she going to tell him that she had a dream and it caused her to shift? That she had been brought to this from fear and confusion. It didn't take much pain to snap her out of this instead she turned her eyes away from him and into the ocean.

Nothing like a giant green lizard could wreck a day like this right? A silent feeling at her own joke the truth is she hadn't been planning anything. A slight zap as a small hiss of pain ran up along side of her nodes. It felt like a numb feeling in her thigh.

She began to struggle she's award with a loud zap the buzz makes her scream in agony and she thrashes harder earning a large stabbing heat from her thigh. What is this? This is the reason she hates humans her heart beat begins to pound.

An angry loud cry as sand shakes from her container she won't be trapped not like this. She can hear the sound of tearing flesh. Her eyes become empty as she strains fighting her restraints the sand around her arm explodes she breaks free hitting the middle of the surface sending sprays of sand splattering everywhere.

 _Hate,_ it burns she's saying it in her mind alone and empty in the dark white figures of herself faceless and empty. "Hate." a small child like voice cries out in her mind.

A roar escapes her as she drops to her feet sand blood and torn body parts falling with her. Your going to pay for that one she thinks. If the others had been here they would have mocked her for this for weeks.

She's torn off one of her legs it doesn't matter it'll grow back anyways. It hits the ground after she dose falling heavily to its side evaporating. Like the piles of sand that fell around her it left stains of red spilling out all over the surface.

Did he really think that would work? Theirs a few spare sparks all and down her body but her body regenerates not at its normal speed about half. But it still forms a new leg for her to place down it burns where the sand thorns had cut it off.

The force of her landing knocked him clean off of his feet sending him back first into the sand behind him. Standing over him her eyes glowed watching him through heavy layered breathing the burning in her leg also subsides.

"It hurts doesn't it human?" she watches him with anger. This, this is the reason why she hates humanity turning away from him she makes her way up to the sand to concrete. Sparks zapping down her side with one foot after the other.

It gives her a strong high one of rightness this is how she should always feel. Why did it matter if humans suffered they deserve it.

With each step it causes sharp pain up her newly regenerated leg. But it dose not stop her pushing on she reaches a large amount of buildings. That's not the reason why she stops all around her is about twenty to thirty cars.

A lot of fire power is pointed in her direction theirs a blonde woman standing on top of one of the cars. A sword in hand and a smile on her face. "Just move an inch and we'll blast you their won't be anything left of you Homunculus."

It sounded as if she'd like nothing better then to blast her with that weapon. "What have you done with my trainee?" She demanded giving her a hard stare.

"Get out of my way human," she replied coldly but she didn't move. Watching the human walk across the hood of the car hop on the front of it then jump down to the pavement bellow. She smirked at smile at her drawing the long sword in front of her.

"Prepare your self Homunculus you will answer for all of your crimes." Oliver Armstrong that with a straight face. The very idea is amusing a smirk grew on her face she couldn't help it. Sense when did humanity have the right to govern her?

Her eyes gleamed with amusement, "Well see now won't we." all of her pupils watched her independent eyes moving in her single large one. Theirs too many of them herself told her.

Some have even started blocking her retreat. Alphonse is making his way closer he's slows his pace until he's stopped a few feet away nursing his arm. She should have given him more then a bruised arm lowering her head the women turns her head to one side.

A bored look on Olivers face. "I suppose its fine to initiate these problems and avoid responsibility for it, when your the one who started multiple large scale incidents." She lifted her sword right up and pointed it a inch away from her eyes.

Her teeth could swallow her whole in one gulp. But she doesn't moved impressed by the humans boldness. The two of them could talk politics all day her tail twitches this earns her a raised gun shot and the woman lifts her arm up.

"Aren't you curious what were going to do with you?" she brings the sword just under her throat. "Why we haven't killed you? We've been keeping tabs on you the entire time." the women watches her smirking triumphantly.

"It doesn't matter really dose it? You humans always talk and talk but it makes no difference to me its always the same," She lowers the sword from her throat and moves back. She could have knocked the women over.

But something about her seemed off she didn't seem the least bit concerned about her. The sword had strange markings on it. Someone had put some sort of Alchemy on it probably she sat down making several of the humans fall over.

Dangling the sword behind her back, "Their is a third option" scolded the woman watching her. A blonde woman with a sword, she'd heard of her before. She'd dealt with her before Oliver Armstrong wasn't it? A ridiculous name.

For a even more ridiculous woman who gave her a smile. It seemed as if she'd like nothing better then a fight.

"You could come along peacefully without further damage to the city, tell me are you curious now Homunculus or are we tiny humans beyond showing sympathy for." With each word her tone deepened and she walked sword behind her shoulders.

She hit it right on the head she'd been thinking about this sense her return that perhaps were not so different. Despite she naturally hated humans, she wanted everything they had. She wanted love, she wanted respect she wanted what they had.

She wanted the thought is like a whisper broken and cracked a pang grew inside of her. That's why it felt so good to take things from humans property love, their lives they made her suffer. Father had made her and she'd always been trapped in their shadow.

Envy had always been imagining what it would be like with a family to be free. But that type of thing would never happen to her. For her to call her out on it, "Don't you envy humanity Envy?" the play on her name made it sting deeper.

She wanted them to suffer for it and this woman she had eyes, "You had plenty of opportunities to kill us, plenty of time to do something and you haven't. Tell me Homunculus do you really want another war?"

"You sprout how horrible we humans are and yet you yourself never take responsibility." Her tone grew more colder. "Your the one who would destroy thousands of lives for your Father's goals." she let out a laugh one of pride for being a human she looked so strong so confident.

Oliver rose her sword moving to indicate an attack it's slow deliberate. Oliver takes her time Envy eyes look around her. Last she checked one individual did not make a war even if she wanted to fight humanity who would she fight with?

All these questions she had been thinking of for a moment the two of them just stand there. Beyond her she can see someone helping Alphonse closer. A flash of red, "What were thinking you should have waited until back up."

Those words she knew them the person they belonged to. Envy stopped and turned away from her freezing as Edward helped his younger brother. That human a look of defiance burned in her eyes he's the one whose created such doubt in her.

Ever sense she'd torn the life from her body the shame of being understood by a human of finding her true thoughts. That she wanted to be a human she craved for the closeness the bonds the life she could have if she'd been born human.

And there he was standing there with his brother arm in arm. He had a wide grin on his face he turned to look at her through narrowed eyes. He seemed so surprised and she couldn't move he seemed lost in thought.

"That wasn't nice hitting my brother like that." Edward watched her his voice seemed hesitant. No, no, no he's not suppose to be here. She lifts one leg up and backs up slowly.

"Stop don't move or we'll fire." Armstrong shouted snapping her fingers every gun is pointed and raised at her.

She lifts her head up in response eyes burning these humans they deserve everything what's coming to them don't they. Theirs no way she could admit that these new found emotions hurt her, that its happening to her.

Theirs no way she can surrender theirs no guarantee what they'd do with her. Trust isn't something earned in an instant. Trust isn't something she could give them either, it had been different with the other Homunculus.

They'd never accept her like they'd never accept each other Edward is living in a fantasy world these people have to hate each other. Homunculus have to hate humans because Father says so because her natural instincts told her to.

It has to be this way right? Their the ones responsible for her suffering they should suffer. She has to fight that's what she's made to do right. Why aren't they attacking her for? Lowering her head Oliver dose not move not even when their almost nose to nose.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 _Wrath_

She didn't attack them and the humans didn't make a move of aggression. Envy had expected a gun shot or something along those lines. Something to initiate something she almost hoped they did. The idea of talking to them is a wasted effort.

Envy wasn't born she'd been created the gender she had she chose it. That's not normal is it? Eyes locked on Armstrong the women isn't afraid. But she is anticipating an attack, "Your not going to attack us? Has my words reached you somehow?"

She puts her sword away and all of her men strap their guns to their sides in unison. Something that made Envy gawk at her with surprise. The notion makes her shift transforming into a smaller version of herself.

The human shape form she always used perfection. "As you can tell we've asked you a lot of questions and would you do us the honor of responding to them?" she folds her arm out in front of her. Why aren't their guns pointed at her.

"I'm not sure how to answer them." she spat bluntly Envy eyed this woman she reminded her of Bradley.

"Really? Fair enough Homunculus." She wasn't stupid and had made her way back to her cluster of people who seemed a lot more at ease she'd return to them. "But if you had hurt my subordinate you would have me to trade swords with."

It's a threat if she ever heard one she turned to look at Edward and Alphonse. "So you two you got your bodies back did you? And I suppose you mean the tin can right?" She shrugged her arms folding them behind her head.

Alphonse narrowed his eyes at her and Edward snorted. "Tin can?" he scoffed something seemed off about this `Edward`.

Letting out a child like laugh. "I expected you to be much harder to talk with." Armstrong scrounged up her nose. "The last Homunculus me and my brother fought wasn't exactly good at speaking."

Envy squinted her eyes at her, "Yes well they were special in their own ways." she spoke softly if a bit reluctantly. Watching her warily she noticed both Alphonse and Edward stood at almost equal height he'd grown quite a bit hadn't he?

This stupid human boy how had things ended at this point. "Get me them," Armstrong ordered she snapped her fingers and some of her soldiers ran off.

"I'm assuming your agreeing to a peaceful surrender?" asked Armstrong.

Envy rolled her eyes. "Maybe, don't get too excited what exactly well happen to me if I agree, if it has anything to do with anymore labs I'll pass or Fire Pony."

"Agreement, and what do you mean by Fire Pony?" Wondered Armstrong blinking one she said it with a straight face.

"She means Mustang obviously." Edward grinned nudging Alphonse who smirked at his brother. Something is diffidently off here.

``I know that much,`` Armstrong cleared her throat trying to get the two boys attention. His face wasn`t right whoever this Edward is it isn`t him.

It's weird seeing those two together. They had done it some how it gave her an odd feeling to see them so happy. It burned like a flame in her gut she tried to ignore them however. Even if it isn`t Edward theirs always one test that works.

"Yup exactly Shrimp," she smiled at him noticing his eyes narrowed choosing her words carefully.

"Come on brother your not short anymore." Scolded Alphonse Edwards face flustered.

Edward cleared his throat, "Besides I'm an adult now and I'm on the job." he spoke in a very mature voice. Perhaps it came from growing a few inches.

"But your still shorter then me," Grinned Alphonse she watched the two of them joke and heard something click over her arms.

What just happened? Staring blankly she turned to look at Armstrong who gave her a grinning smirk she'd just slapped some cuffs over her arms. "There, you've surrendered now come with us." She jerked her head in one direction.

This is it? Just these cuffs are enough for her not to be shot with. A long wide eyed look, "Hmm is that it?"

Olivier barked, "These won't let you use your abilities for a while," Armstrong replied evenly to her question. "You'll have lots of time to think of your answers Homunculus."

She opened her mouth. "Wait I didn't agree to this." she scolded. "Or to go with you." she let out a sigh. "I suppose its better then more bullets,"

"Why do you want to fight instead?" Armstrong turned to look at her. "I wouldn't mind one I suppose but then you'd be dead."

She gave her a death glare one with the shadows the burning eyes everything. Impressive behind her Fake Edward and Alphonse and several of her arm guardsmen looked panic. "I would do as she says." Alphonse spoke hopefully from behind her.

She meant every word of it too he didn't seem surprised to see her either. She looked at her then at Edward and Alphonse. The two of them grinned at her in a way that made her shrug her shoulders. "Alright, alright fine. Is Mustang going to be there or not?"

"Nope." Oliver smirked. "He's not in charge of that part, just everything else." her face changed just like that. A cunning wolf that's what it is in charge of everything else? That didn't sound good not for her anyways.

"We did good didn't we Pride." smirked Alphonse slapping his 'brother' on the back of the head. With a clap of his hands Edward's hair color changed shape and skin tone altered.

With a loud yawn Envy watched Edward change into someone with dark hair purple eyes that surprisingly looked a lot like her.

The boy is skinny with purple eyes and a wide grin, "Haha we fooled you didn't we how did you like your trick turned against you." Smirked the young boy letting out a laugh and high fiving Alphonse. Wait how did they get his voice right?

A moment later he removed a microphone from his shirt like a ten year old showing his Mother the large toad he had captured. "Ha and they said you were on the black list." smirked the boy walking up to her he stopped a foot in front of her.

His clothing too had begun to change she stared at him stunned, "As if they wouldn't bring a Homunculus to a Homunculus fight idiot." he stuck his tongue childishly at her and she watched him blankly for several minuets.

"Come on, come on its great." he pushed her with his hands pushing her towards a car while she dug her feet in.

"Just wait until you meet the others." the boy talked excitedly she wasn't sure if she should smash his face in or not.

But she darts in front of him giving him a wide stunned break, "Where did you come from? Their can't be anymore Homunculus Father's dead isn't he?" she asked the question but this earned her a large punch in the gut.

A groan escaped her something sharp had entered the skin and she stared at him. "Ha, your a fool you know that so easy to trick with your own skill."

Envy gasped before falling onto the ground a dizzy feeling hitting her she saw sand then a lot of pairs of legs then feet. Darkness hit her and then she too is gone. Wrath stood over her with the expression of a very proud dog.

"How was that Alphonse." he turned to look at him giving a high five. "I guess I can do a very convincing shrimp. Did you hear that short comment haha." He let out a laugh earning a somewhat glare from Alphonse.

"You shouldn't tell my brother that he'll get upset. It's not his fault he's short he's actually grew a few inches." Alphonse protested Armstrong watched the Homunculus as the group hovered over her.

"Why don't you check to make sure she's unconscious Pride." Oliver gave them both a large angry stare burning crimson eyes and all. "You two should stop goofing off when your working too," shouted Armstrong giving Alphonse a hard whack to the head.

"Haha," Wrath laughed pointing a fighter at Alphonse this earned him a large whack too.

"Oof," Wrath squinted, "Fine, fine, fine." he shook her off both hands failing and gave Envy a hard kick to the gut.

Nothing not even a grunt, "See she's unconscious isn't she." he knelt down besides her lifted up one of her arms. "I can't believe this is the bitch who started the war. She's not that impressive I could beat her in a fight hands tied behind my back."

It wasn't her finest hour she had every intention of slipping away or taking someone hostage to get out of this mess. Not actually going with them if she'd been capable of thinking at that moment she'd would have been more then happy to show Wrath how a real Homunculus fights.

At the moment however she's in la la land snoring and half a sleep. The cocktail of drugs is more then strong enough to knock out a team of Elephants. But it suffice to knock out a single Homunculus a lot of advancements had been made in their department.

She had no way of knowing that more that for the passed few years they'd been a joint task force between multiple countries to learn about Homunculus. During that time they'd learned a lot they'd also had profiled her brothers and fallen comrades.

They'd put a lot of work behind understanding them to bridge a relationship between human kind and Homunculus the program ran during the early morning shift. Explaining the way Homunculus are made through the taboo human transmutation.

The pain it caused them and the outcomes could be horrible or down right catastrophic. Some man is talking the room is dark. Homunculus nodes give them enormous power but if hit in that area it can disrupt their abilities.

Some man is talking in a gruff rough tones some Homunculus are our allies while others can be easily manipulated due to their lack of memories. The military has used and abused Homunculus in the past using them in the Ishvalan war.

She's surprised they'd admit to that her eyes open a little it's dark here the floor is numb biting cold. Someone had deposited her on the floor probably that brat whoever he is. Envy lays their hearing the television go on.

Human kind has tried to make amends hopefully by taking responsibility for our creations. We have initiated the Homunculus projects in hopes of uniting Humanity and Homunculus by emotional ties. Theirs a pause then clapping.

Theirs a question by one of the people then a pause. "What makes a Homunculus different from us? They look almost completely human."

The insult wouldn't have stood with Father he would have never ever in a thousand million years seen them as their equal. "Homunculus are born without their memories it takes a long time if ever for them to gain them. Some of them are born with poor mental developmental communication skills."

The mans voice grew louder and more distant who is that man talking? Like he knows them? "Homunculus have rapid healing abilities but their skills size and appearance vary they usually have a tattoo that looks like this."

Theirs a gasp from the crowd. "It helps to identify them but we've also learned this tattoo prevents them from remembering who they were as a human."

As a human the word echoed in her mind causing her to stiffen. It's not true their wrong the strange God in her brain is also wrong. Their just tormented false memories a way of her brain's understanding of where she was.

"These lack of memories make them easy to train as soldiers to be used for darker purpose. It also makes some of them dangerous which is why we've arrested Envy." he said Envy lightly, "They name themselves after a personality trait."

Theirs a gasp from the crowd. "It is able to transform into any human or animal or object so to catch it without taking down half the city is half the battle." This voice she knows who it is now the ringing and pain in her ears had subsided.

Mustang he's the one talking his tone is neutral but theirs a reluctance and burning loathing hatred. Theirs a gasp from the crowd, "This particular Homunculus is responsible for starting the Ishvalan war."

Theirs a large quite pause. "It claimed responsibility for killing the girl, Celena however because of the lack of memories were not sure if she is lying or not."

"Their could be other forces at play here, what we know for a fact that she is responsible for slaying my long time friend Major Hughes. And for starting the conflict in many incidents we hope that this will be made clear at her trial."

A man behind her continued to list other accusations including framing Mustang for killing his best friend. Impersonation and another of long list of offenses such as disturbing the peace and attacking and killing civilians.

Mustang had barley managed to get the word Major Hughes out. "But we want to get this right." Mustangs out of breath. "That is why we want to include Ishvalan investigators in this cause do to my personal connections to this individual."

He barley managed to get the last word out of his throat. It sounded hoarse and barley controlled, "For all we know these memories could be doctored to hide or manipulate the truth and were not one to take that chance."

Theirs a mutter of agreement from this crowd. "What will you do with them after the trial?" theirs a question from another news maker.

She sits in the middle of the cell cross legged numbly they didn't have a right to her. A silence long and hard. "That's not my decision I'm too close to this. Our country will have no say to what happens to her because of ethics."

Theirs an agreement from the crowd and a series of clapping cheering and some manner of reluctant agreement. "Thank you and now onto the other matter." another man had interjected. "Wrath and Alphonse Elric were the ones responsible for hunting down this Homunculus."

Just how long had she'd been out for. A series of clapping a snap and then the program ends talking about the weather and the recent conflict in the lower end districts. Someone plays the anthem she frowns a little.

A trail probably more of an interrogation if she had to guess. The Ishvalans wouldn't exactly be merciful either. She supposed she wouldn't have much choices now the humans had gotten smarter now.

It gave her a lot to think about but it strangely but her this odd feeling of acceptance. What is she going to do without any allies anyways? She'd hate to wait probably not long humanity is not known for its mercy. It probably be wasted on her anyways she just couldn't completely quell the feelings of resentment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

 _Chaos Theory_

Miles might look like an Ishvalan but he'd been raised in Amestris just because he had their trade mark physical appearance didn't make him an Ishvalan. Apparently having a young handsome face made you popular in the press.

She'd learned that from the television she can't watch it but she dose here it. The tidbits of information did little to ease this sense of restlessness. This wasn't exactly what she'd been expecting honestly. Beads of sweat dripped down her back.

"The damn floor its so fucking cold," she wasn't one to complain it wasn't as if their was someone here listening either. Had she been here before? It smelt familiar that's true.

No one but her imagine friend in her mind, to be honest she wasn't entirely sure if it's real or not. Perhaps she's hallucinating perhaps the red stones were mixed with some sort of drug. Humans stink this room is no exception.

It smells of wood, water, mud and has a new shoe type of smell. A pungent odor that tells her this is real, that this is happening. That she let her enemies capture her perhaps that's why no one is cutting her yet.

They were charging her for war crimes, impersonating, manipulation on a wide international scale. So far no one had come to her yet. One hand underneath her chin the other scanning the darkness around her.

She could make out more then just shapes she`s in a tall room with a wide stage theirs a large cage around her. A human would see nothing but darkness in here the glow from the television in the dark played several programs.

Hes one of them a soldier working for the people who slaughtered his kin. Idiots all of them these humans theirs no way humanity actually forgave each other. The thought came from her she actually wanted this to be true deep down at the fore front of her mind.

Whats more important is whats wrong with her. She hadn't been feeling well the truth is she at first had thought Wrath had been Edward. It had taken her a moment to figure it out she knew mostly because she saw his face almost every day.

He'd been there when she tore her stone from her chest. Be strong she told herself don't let the humans make you weak. Truthfully she didn't feel weak she felt as if her insides had been scooped out. She stood at the edge of a white line.

Make a choice but she just couldn't at that time it seemed impossible. Now the idea hit her theirs no way that would have happened. No one needed a recap of this humans and homunculus weren't made to work together.

Yet he'd been able to do it she had done it. Mustang probably danced on the spot or stomp that stupid monkey probably couldn't dance if his life depended on it. Taking your own life isn't a forgettable act. Even now its born there plastered into every move she makes.

She sits their squatting staring out into the mist. She can hear a child like laugh in the background the humanoid form of herself only the face is unreadable. Theirs fog and smoke and somewhere a song is playing people are laughing.

Its a copy of herself the body type continues to change it`s talking to her but she can`t here it. Her God what ever its trying to tell her it falls on deaf ears. Why is it so persistent she can't remember before only what Master told her.

Other then the roar and the amount of tangled souls around her no ones here yet. The light from the telivion creates dark shadows and a light violent bright light. Hands reaching for her and moaning trying to claw their way free.

Her hand its burning the smell of cooked meat, Mustangs eyes the rage in mass tangled trapped unable to tell one from another. Mustang lost in it being torn apart a neutral feeling rose in her chest.

She listened imagine what he felt at that moment well she didn't have to be imagine. Being torn apart that had happened to her before. Her body torn and eaten like she had the other mindless bodies that the humans had made.

"Dammit," she cursed coming out of her own thought where are the humans? Whats taking them so bloody long. She could imagine Mustang marching down the path he'd be more then a little happy to burn her alive.

The core or knotted souls the fuel that kept her growing. A mindless empty container the same could have been said about herself. Father had always told her that their energy now nothing more living the last moments of their lives.

It had amused her to watch Edward talk to them as if they could understand. He'd always been inferior but not bad for a human. He actually froze in mid attack it amused her to no end. How weak, how pathetic she could never be that weak.

It`s his fault he`s the one who did this to her. But she had basically allowed the humans to capture her. She hadn't put up a fight why? These humans didn't realize what they had or most of them didn't. She didn't want to think she didn't want to feel.

She didn't want this but its happening anyways she should have just kept on going. Gone somewhere else but where? Its not as if she could have a job be a normal... a normal what? Human? Did she really feel the need to be human that much.

Yes that's what she wanted herself to be human she wanted needed so much. The thought came reluctantly desperate like the gunshot she used to kill that idiot human. The one that caused Mustang to burn her over and over.

That human had been a loud whinny person he spat when he talked idiot if he had such important people he should have done nothing and lived. He had figured it out it had been too early for the plan not that it worked either.

Grinding her teeth together she lets out a huff normally she didn't get cold. But her body didn't seem to be liking her that much. Well fuck it she didn't need that either her body what ever she could just come back when she died.

The thought repulsed her it also brought the feeling of rage. She decided she hates this place her hands cling at the bars roughly shoulders tense in agitation. These bars didn't look too tough nor did they look that impressive either.

Standing up the hours move she can tell by the clicking of a clock it goes on and on for how long she's not sure but a day or more has passed at least. She can tell that much most of the time she's quite. Humanity greatest sin a chuckle escaped her like a whistle but harsher she snapped her teeth together.

Human her? The thought had followed her around and she had become perfectly still faking sleep she's probably being watched. Sleep is another thing she normally avoided people cannot stab you if your awake.

Settling their it felt cold against her hand like the knife she had carried. Envy remembered killing her first human. It had been dark at night the man worked for the Amestris Military she had cut open his throat spilled it on the floor.

He had died quickly too quickly Father hadn't been happy. But Edward every time she thought of her memories. The image haunted her his eyes haunted her like an annoying itch she couldn't scratch. Your loosing it she told herself.

Gone mad they had ruined her, destroyed how she had been before. That's why she'd taken her life she couldn't deal with Edward knowing. But why did he matter so much to her the human and her had crossed swords.

More then once they didn't exactly get along really they had gotten in a few fights. He had been clever and smart. A part of her had admired him he'd always been smart a good enemy. She hated him too at first hated him for making her hesitate memories or fake memories as they said plagued her.

Dark spectral phantoms when had she gotten superstitious never. The humans couldn't even be bothered to point the screen at her properly. The entire area is deserted she ran her hand over to her thigh where they had disrupted the flow of her shifting.

It ached like a burning fire her body felt like it's on fire ever sense her return. Doubt for Father had left her internally and outwardly conflicted. Sure she isn't a saint but humanity isn't either just thinking about the Ishvalan war usually sends her into a violent outbursts.

Because honestly the image it self is a blur of rage she remembers the power the high that she felt. The blood beneath her hands as the humans screamed in terror their bodies broken beneath her. She'd enjoyed her fair share of power.

She bloody enjoyed causing pain to them and now theirs nothing its a high she can stomach. A quite that reaches the core of her self she doesn't want to admit it. That she feels a new found conscious for the things that she did in the name of her Father.

Is that it Edward had brought it on she couldn't get his idiot face out of her mind. That`s the true problem the human had broken her. Before she had been perfect the very description of a powerful Homunculus.

But why did his opinion matter so much it had happened when he said he finally understood. The reason why she had done what she did. Humanity they had everything they got to live in the sun while she`d never be able.

Monster don't live in the light they live in the dark. For that is what she is her nature makes it so breathing heavily the cold air chills her cold body. Staring into the dark lost in thought she props her shoulder against the base of the cage.

Her skin is paler then usual clinging at the bars of the cage did she want to be killed? Is that why she came out of the shadows? Well that hadn't been her own choice she had done that accidentally. What would have happened if she'd put up a fight.

The humans could have killed her is that what she had wanted? To fight and kill humans the 'inferior' beings Father told her they were. And she wanted to be one so badly she killed them because of it took the things they loved from them.

It gave her a sense of purpose a feeling of strong emotions if its their physical objects job career anything really. So as long as she can tear and bite she feels good but she hadn't been capable of doing that lately.

Something she couldn't name made her stop and think. Stop and think why? Whats the point of all of this? Why bother nothings going to change anyways so she might as well accept it. But then why is she here of all places.

Humans their a complicated bunch but she is just lost in her thoughts. A camotion outside makes her flinch as the door is ripped open loudly. With a sharp bang someone is breathing heavily the lights are flickered on.

"Feed the worm" the voice she knows that voice. Theirs a dozen or more soldiers behind him and Armstrong. She walks passed him like she owned the place this woman had many admires obviously turned to look at her.

They didn't need any introductions her eyes met with Mustang and the two of them locked together. His eyes are cold blacker then the blackest nigh typical of a military dog. But so is her's a rage that connects the two of them together.

Armstrong eyes did not leave him she studied him hand half ways moving to her sword arm to interject. This lady could give him a run for his money but would she help her really? Are they playing good murderous military soldier or what?

This is the Bastard that killed her Lust. An inferior being yes that's it theirs no way she can be human so she might as well make them suffer. All the same she retracts her hands from the cage. "I was wondering when you would show up, human."

Her toy is coy and layered with so much disdain you could chop it up and sell it on the black market. Pretending to scratch her neck she gives him the best sneer possible their eyes locked together. Mustang storms up the path way.

"Your lucky worm, if it was up to me I'd have you whipped, killed, beaten, flogged and or burned I'd bring you back to life and do it again." he shouted at her his voice booming about the room with uncensored rage.

That's funny last she remembered he's the boss isn't he? She ignores him completely a slight maddened chuckle escapes her lips. Probably the wrong thing because he lifts his hand up and Armstrong yanks his arm back knocking him off balance.

"Just leave." Armstrong ordered him giving him a long gaze. She marched up to the front of the cage blocking his view.

His arms and shoulders are shaking trembling with rage. "Get out of my way," he shouts saliva and spit spitting from his lips.

"I thought you wanted justice not revenge, theirs a lot more people hurt then just you Mustang." Miles pushes his way through the group of soldiers who look up at him respectfully. Envy moves back surprised focused completely on the people around him.

Theirs no look of suspicion or hate on their faces she realizes some of them are even Ishvalan how could they? Taken off by surprised she stares at the man who stops in front of her. "Besides hasn't their been enough suffering in our lifetime do you really think killing her will end it?"

His words reminded her of Edwards and Miles turned to face Mustang. "You and my people have made strides in the right direction. What if its possible for her she came along without fighting." Possible for what? The thought came to her these humans they need her for something.

"Shut up! That's not possible," Mustang raged on his jaws opening and flattening she watched him hands curled into fists. Just what she was thinking the same thing theirs no way she could ever forget what he had done.

"Theirs no way she should ever be let out of a cage I forbid it."Mustang snarled his tone high pitched and raged. Some of the soldiers stepped back she heard mention of Hawkeye in the background and one of the soldiers disappeared.

"Your not in charge of what happens to her remember that Mustang your only here as a curtsey and you better leave soon. I'm in charge of protecting our guest while she's in our custody." Scolded Mustang in a matter of fact way.

She snapped her fingers a man in a white coat a man in a white coat. Panic burned in her eyes and she moved to the center of the cage eyes locked on him. This man had burns on his face Doctor Marcoh he's smiling at her.

Its not a friendly one, "You look good in a cage Homunculus." Suddenly without warning Armstrong springs withdrawing her sword.

"The council will decide her punishment Marcoh I understand you were kept as a prisoner under her care before." the man stopped he's breathing hard his hands were shaking. "I trust you will not let these feelings alter your judgment."

He brushes her off becoming statue like in his movements a twitch spasms his bottom lip. "We'll get the truth out of you." it sounded like a vow. How dramatic really a waste of space she'd tell him that but she didn't want more people after her throat.

Her tone is brisk and to the point Envy narrows her eyes at him. She wasn't sure if she's talking to Marcoh or Mustang who lingered on behind him. "How dose it feel Homunculus to be in a cage." Marcoh demanded.

"Nothing new humans love to keep Homunculus in cages," her tone is cold and indifferent. What she could judge from those memories if they were memories. She'd spent more then a few years in a cage or months at least.

She didn't like this didn't like that they are both here. She'd rather be burned then for something like that to happen to her. She had treated the Doctor well enough when he had kept her caged she had fed her fetched clothes for him and all sort of odd jobs.

He claps his hands together looking more and more like a creep. Still a smile more like a very twisted sneer it made her eyes appear even more mad. From lack of sleep Armstrong looked concern she didn't make a sound but it was close.

A rage feel bare it made Marcoh freeze for a moment, "Wow that's one ugly face you weren't kidding Mustang," "First things first." Marcoh made the mistake of taking something out of his jacket it's sharp long and needle like.

Her reaction is instant a boiling point, "Do you want to die?" even as she talked Armstrong stopped Marcoh look of confidence faltered. Her hands are just as deadly as any sword her eyes are unafraid from the need of it.

That's not happening she's not having none of it. "Ha you really think you have a say in the matter?" scoffed Marcoh through the exchange Armstrong listened letting Mustang and Marcoh talk. "You think you could kill us without your abilities?"

"See this is the person you want to," Mustang stopped the thought disgusted him, "She'll kill every last human this thing is so god damn ugly it'll probably kill you from what ever alien breed poison it excretes." He looks like a wounded bird with his arm jesters.

It's funny, "Whats so funny Homunculus?" Mustang interrupted he seemed restless she should have cut off his legs. "I like a good joke as much as the next dead man," he yelled at her. Storming up to the front of the cage. "Just one sparks that's all it takes." he seemed calmer now the idea of killing her made him unhinged. She blinked her eyes and found it.

Fire she knew what it felt like. He had brought it to her the flames being hurt that's what had brought these memories to her. Not Edward he wasn't important none of these humans could change. Humans need revenge their stupid creature driven by greed and emotions. That's what had gotten Greed an early recycle because of his greedy choices they should all die.

"Their more then one monster in this room," her tone is indifferent and more mellowed. Oh this she loves this the chaos the rage the fighting. Well not the pain part but the words gave her a high no words could explain.

The effect is imminent Mustang rounds on her, "Yes, but I wouldn't worry too much Homunculus turns out that theirs a lot of people who want you dead. And sense I already killed you already." He rose both of his hands preparing to ignite but stops himself. She could smell it alcohol on his breath his pupils are red and he's barley controlling himself.

He's laughing its a cold chilling laugh. "Your the one who has to worry about going to hell." Mustang spits in his deep cracked up voice. He sounds as if someones smacked him in the head ran him over with a car.

"I knew it humanity is always this way isn't it, it's pathetic," she spoke as if taking about going for a walk with a dog. "Ill take you along with me Mustang," she waved her hand after him. "Bye, bye human,"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

 _Words_

Humans all of this grandstanding what is it for? If she had to guess perhaps unity if they had a common enemy it make things easier. But they decided to host a Grand trial just for her as they had done for all of the Homunculus including her Wrath.

If it had been her she would have come up into this room late at night and had slit her throat. But she had seen very little of people who had most to gain from her death.

"We report back to you" kind of unnecessary of her to blabber on about. She is a reporter people are expecting her to report. The woman is a mouse haired doe of a woman.

On the television it's showing a gathering of people their talking about the incidents. "We report live from where the officers arrested the offender." the reporter babbled on talking about peaceful protests down the street demanding Envy's perfect head.

Their were more then a few talks about handing her over humanity typical. How a child had been separated from its Mother during the battle. It talked about social services as witness had reported her abandoning her child during the attack.

"I didn't want to die my instincts took over." the woman had been arrested. Their had been rumour of verbal, mental abuse . All that apparently came out the day after the incident, funny how quickly humans turn on one another. The child had gotten that pet she wanted, many people had started fighting over her.

Their were talks about jail time if anyone was more hated then Envy its this woman Lucile grace. Her face plastered in every news paper next to hers. The 'rampage' had resulted in a few sprained ankles but other then that no one was hurt.

One man talked about Envy roaring in his face but she's pretty sure she never saw him. Letting out another yawn she rolled restlessly changing positions in the new room. This room smelt better then the last it's also warmer.

Coincidence she had taken her freedom from that woman who could predicted that? During her stay for the last few weeks things had changed. Oliver would visit her Marcoh would try to get blood samples which she refused.

Had it been nearly two weeks now? They had moved her twice to a different room as the date for the trail grew closer. Everyone could get a peace at her several people had come to visit her during that time Wrath had been the most present.

They had decided to ignore one another he helping the human their pet. They smiled at him consistently chatting to him happily. To be honest its like a lion sucking up to a rabid dog which one will bite first?

This room is made out of solid wood they had included a bathroom into her much larger cage as well as a bed cot which she ignored. Envy would rather lay on a floor than that flimsy thing. She drank the water they gave her and spoke little.

She'd become lost in her thoughts she'd preferred to have observed the humans from far away. Letting out a yawn it's early morning and a slight breeze gets her attention. Not that she shows it she pretends to be asleep something that always drove Lust nuts.

She hated being surprised almost as much as Gluttony hated not being able to eat. Somehow she had started feeling better physically. Doctor Marcoh always had this intent look on his eyes when ever he worked.

Marcoh had been writing non stop into a computer sitting comfortably at the table. She watched him as a wolf would watch another wolf now that their here she cannot keep going back and forth.

For days he had come here started typing muttering under his breath. Some how one way or another their open hostility had indeed weakened. A doze of so psychosocial professionals had started writing up a study on her.

She knew this because he kept muttering to himself little clues it broke the otherwise constant silence. Nothing knew she kept both of her hands beneath her feet playfully dangling up in the air completely comfortable.

She`d eaten a few meagre scraps of toast some fruit it had been nice. Armstrong had taken a bite out of it to prove a point. To be honest Armstrong seemed alright the bad cop good cop notion is working a little but she`s aware.

Their all aware the situation could bring she`s tired of thinking tired of the emotional garbage. Tired of all these humans. She toys with the last piece of fruit watching it and rolling onto her back with a slight huff.

Her shifting had started working again her fingers changed she could easily break out now. They became larger greener studying her sharp nails Doctor Marcoh stiffens. Stops typing for a moment then continues on.

This room is too bright it looks too friendly what are they trying to even prove. The television had been moved into full view. Perhaps their trying to gauge her reaction what are they humans waiting for exactly?

The news that King Bradley had been a Homunculus one of a particular different breed had caused a number of public outcries in more then one part of Amestris. How could this have happened? The idea that he had been born breed for it made the humans uncomfortable.

How many others had died in the process? Thousands probably Father had spent a lot of time working on that one. They had found some footage of Envy stealing food from some man and it had gone viral getting over a half million views in the last few days.

It went on to include that King Bradley had brought up a lot of mixed feelings as he had been a human based Homunculus and how he had been made by Father. It also went on to talk about the life span of a pure Homunculus compared to a human.

How they couldn't just simply wait for a Homunculus to die because as long as you don't kill them or interrupt their regenerative capabilities they could live particularly forever. It amazed her that they'd give normal civilians all this information.

It talked about King Bradley trial it even talked about the red stones Father had made they decided to keep how to make them classified. Only that it involved killing murder they talked about the gate of truth the ramifications of creating Homunculus.

They revealed a shit tone of information the public opinion varied from individual to individual. She'd heard just about everyone and their Mother talk about it. How could they had allowed the corruption to go this deep.

"Is their another way to power up the Homunculus what happens when the supplies of red stone runs out? What happens if a human uses it?" their addressing Miles. She can hear him shuffling his feet he clears his throat.

She approaches the front of her cage curiosity she started to get bored of this. Just what kind of name is Miles it sounds like a name you'd give your golden retriever.

"So as long as a Homunculus dose not receive physical damage their body will not fall apart on its own." explained Miles. " Further more we think the Redstones increase their acts of aggression but at the same time acts as a powerful drug altering their mental state."

He ignored answer what happened if a human uses the redstone probably on point. They had caused quite a fair bit of trouble with those. Red stones ha they didn't alter someones mental capacities only their physical or alchemy idiot humans.

He pauses again, "We are currently investigating ways to- Dose that mean the Military plans of using Homunculus for battle?" theirs a question someone interrupted them.

Their are whispers and matters of protest. "Theirs no way its way too dangerous, we do employee some Homunculus but thats to catch trouble making Homunculus as peacefully as possible. Prohibitory humans from using Homunculus in battle or for manipulative purposes ."

Envy laid lounging in her cell a hand under her chin lost in thought. She didn't see this all happening its probably just a way to manipulate her. Humans and Homunculus one in the same? She'd known Bradley had been a human based Homunculus.

She'd been created from Hohenheim blood like Father right? But had that been a lie it hadn't been the first time she started doubting her Father. The idea shook her to its core but it couldn't be surprising living with a snake like him.

A snake with a beautiful smile in the end it didn't matter. The people would get what they needed while making their new Tyrant look better and better. Humanity would have a common goal exterminating her she'd be the face of evil its perfect.

But she had to admit all of this is a little exaggerate to manipulate a criminal that they had in a cage. "So I don't suppose your going to tell me what you humans are planning are you?" she asked Doctor Marcoh.

"I thought it was obvious were having a trial to determine your punishment." He didn't even lift her head. "Even a mass murdering lunatic like you needs one apparently people are gathering for your execution," he sniffed at her. "I mean for evidence, witnesses extra."

Envy snorted and let out a mad laugh. "Ha, seems like a waste of time to me." she sighed sliding down onto the floor with a solid thump a slight frown on her face.

"Agreed," Doctor Marcoh mumbled.

It then went to talk about Edward Elric and how he had been called to testify for the defense, oh how wonderful. Just who had they defending her anyways? It amused her more then a little bit who left would be considered neutral.

The idea made her laugh inside and out, who would they choose? A human or one of these 'new' Homunculus. Turning her eyes to the screen Edward was standing with a cluster of people that she knew Ling Yao is among them.

He looks quite different taller in more emperor like armor he carries a large sword and has a large security details. He must be trying to make up for something he lacks. A snicker escaped her, "Him?" the idea made her burst out into a fit of laughter.

They might as well shoot her now, "I will be defending the Homunculus as a neutral party, and only because I was asked to." he bowed to the camera and theirs soft murmuring. People didn't know to boo or cheer instead a quite had settled among them.

"So I am looking foreword to working together in this manner," he bowed one more time before disappearing into the swarm of individuals. She didn't look up at the television screen again this time ignoring the sound of people moving behind.

"Realized how hopeless it is? How dose it feel to have some karma." Doctor Marcoh stopped too close to her cage for comfort.

She turned her head to study him eyes burrowing into his. "You should ask humanity that, human." she scowled at him smiling.

Her smile seemed to take him aback he backed up a little. This it made her feel strong and powerful he seemed lost in his silence for a moment. "What did humanity do to you?" he asked breathing heavily.

She ignored him why should she answer him? He asked her one more time but she didn't respond the truth of the matter is she didn't remember. But she had a feeling she would, memories had been pouring into her they felt right, like she'd been missing the pieces of an important puzzle.

* * *

"I admit I'm more then a bit surprised that this is the reason you asked for me to come here Edward." Ling sat in the middle of the court room fidgeting with his robes. "This could back fire in more then one way."

"Your all I could think of who didn't want to throttle Envy out right this felt like the right thing to do." his tone is carefully chosen. He adjusts his suit watching the way Ling and his guards fill in around them in a protective circle.

Which is difficult in a large square wooden court room they had made a cage especially for their prisoner. It be a few days yet maybe even a week before it's going to be used.

"Do you really need so many?" Edward amused, "One to watch in every direction." Ling approached and gave Edward a grin.

"Their to keep the ladies off of me I've already had over a hundred marriage proposals." he boasted with a laugh.

Edwards smile wavered a bit, "Right." he motioned to the papers in front of him, "We of course have a lot of files on Envy the ones we've gathered here are from their hang out, more from a dozen or so witnesses including the recent events."

"Straight to work huh?" Ling scolded. "Why are you changing the subject for? What about you and Winry wedding huh? I heard you were ingaged." he dangled his arm around Edward's shoulder and looked down on him.

"Stop it your squishing me," Edward scolded turning to give him a glare. "It's none of your business." he protested.

"Where's my invitation huh? Did she leave you for someone else, was he taller?" His tone grew more smug and Edward clawed at him like a cat.

"Shut up Ling! And no she didn't!" his face turned beet red and he stomped his feet, "I'm not short anymore I grew taller obviously."

Ling laughed, "Really then when's my invitation,"

Edward stopped and breathed deeply letting out a snort. "Your not invited theirs a rather short list." He scolded shrugging Ling off.

Ling let out a burst of laughter clinging onto his stomach. "Your hilarious," he sneered. "If you decided to drom the peace embassador for Humoculus you could always become a comedian haha, you could make a lot on your shortness-"

Edward gave him a seething glare. "Watch it." he growled.

One of his guards moved, "Sir if it would be best not to irritate the shortie," the voice is feminine and familiar.

"I'm still taller then you and I'm almost as tall as Ling Lan Fan!" Scolded Edward she removed her mask and smirked at him smiling.

"Right," she winked at him with amusement. "You'll always be short to us right Ling?" her tone held affection, "Thought perhaps we shouldn't tease him too much he might explode." she grinned, "Eating all that hot air."

Ling broke into a fit of laughter and Edward face turned beat red. "Don't you see we have work to do," he protested. "Really you two are worse then Granny always asking about this and that."

"It's none of your business," protested Edward.

"Of course it is, we two are like brother's aren't we Ed?" he dangled an arm around Edward's shoulders. "So you two haven't even set a date yet huh? Lazy planning Ed at this rate she'll find another and we all know you have a short fuse."

They could hear Edward's shouting from outside of the court room. With a loud bang Wrath stormed through the building with Edward and Ling's half sister. The three of them laughed as they entered the court room.

"That was a great one, Mister." Pride lowered both arms to the back of his head smirking loudly. The trio trotted into the center of the room coming to a stop.

"Ah come on give Edward a break he's a lot taller then he was." Alphonse scolded while Edward nodded his head seriously.

Ling and Yan Fan eyed Wrath with curiosity he had to resist drawing his sword. Edward took notice of that, "Pride is one of the Homunculus that joined the program,"

"Right, he looks a lot like Envy even the hair thought his is thicker." Ling watched him with curiosity.

"Don't compare me to that nut job thought it was surprisingly easy to capture." smirked Wrath with a laugh.

"As I remember it they let you capture them didn't they? Thought they were surrounded is that true?" wondered Ling.

Edward had grown silent wondering exactly what is going on and how the Homunculus had returned he hadn't been the only one to witness their death and return. Could this Envy really be the same one? If it was what were they going to do about it?

The thought ran heavily in his mind as he flipped through the pages. "Their probably won't be much of a defense."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

 _Many Conversations_

It had been over a month sense his return in all honest he wasn't sure what to make of Envy's reappearance did that mean that the others could return? And how could that have been done. They must have had something of equal value to trade.

Homunculus didn't have alchemy so what is it? They wouldn't be able to use the gate of truth but how would they have been brought back between the two worlds? At least that's how Edward had seen it he had spent hours locked away thinking about it.

Sitting in the library food parlor for the smell and stale coffee alone he nibbled on the small muffin he'd been eating. Truth be told Envy wasn't acting like they had originally nor did they seem to be up to anything they had played back the tapes for him.

But why now? Had something changed? They had gotten a few things out of the Homunculus who identified themselves as female. The little bit of information they had gotten out of her he assumed were only half truths.

He leaned back into his chair, "Brother are we really going to spend this much time in the Library," scowled Alphonse looking at him some what in dismay.

Even now it amazed him that Alphonse is still here he has to constantly remind himself that he is. A part of himself had thought he had imagined the whole thing. It had taken a long time almost two years for Alphonse to recover.

In a way Alphonse had taken over his role as a state Alchemist to admit he had been more then just a little surprised. His brothers eyes bore into him, "What aren't you telling me Brother?" at his questioned Edward brought his hand to his chin.

"Payment, what did she pay the gate of truth with?" the questioned made Alphonse flinch he didn't enjoy talking about his time there.

"I don't know most of the time I was there I was trapped in my memories and sometimes I was there but I wasn't." He answered him his tone become quieter softer and clipped he paused several time. Even now after all this time Alphonse body hadn't fully recovered.

"In and out of consciousness?" he knew the answer he had asked him about his stay in the gate of truth.

"It was like I was a ghost I wasn't connected to my body so I had no idea what was going on outside of the gate. It was like someone kept me in water only it was white and sometimes I thought I saw shadows," that was new Alphonse had never told him about shadows before.

But he knew better then to press him about the issue at least he seemed much more confident then he did before. He had a grin to match Edward's own it's almost impossible to tell them apart his growth wasn't as tall as Edward.

Malnutrition they said but that didn't stop the short jokes especially when he ticked him off. Even thought he is taller then him. Edward continued to eat his food, "Want some?" he asked to Alphonse who rolled his eyes.

"Brother your going to get fat if you continue to eat so much take better care of your body like me," Alphonse grinned.

He couldn't fool Edward thought his smile wasn't there he seemed lost in thought. "When I was there time stood still, I knew it went on and sometimes I became aware. I had conversations sometimes with the truth, god, all is one being."

"Right." Edward still wasn't to make sure of beating the gate.

"Do you miss your Alchemy?" the quite answer disrupt Edward's thought it came out bluntly and guilt ridden.

What was he suppose to say? "Sometimes I forget but it was more then worth it Alphonse," he patted Alphonse on the arm trying to reassure him.

"Also I'm wondering something why are you putting in such an effort with Envy anyways?" It was a fair question.

"I don't know," Edward admitted, "I mean if you think about it just about all of the Humoculus were deceived by their ' Father'."

"Yes but they tried to kill us many times over, they weren't like Wrath." Wrath and Alphonse worked together as a two man team more then often.

People walked passed them some glanced in their direction but most kept on walking. He had even thought he had seen someone snag a photo. Edward scratched the back of his neck with interest watching Alphonse thinking about his answer.

"I understand that but more importantly their reasons behind doing what he said was very basic, in the end Envy was jealous of humanity." his thoughtful answer came after a moment. "Besides the way she died I wouldn't exactly call it humane."

Alphonse lowered his head. "It was harder then I thought hurting Envy in the battle." he admitted. "those screams were terrible."

Edward flinched, "You had to defend yourself I wouldn't expect you not to Alphonse. It's just theirs so many unanswered questions really," He'd been thinking more and more about their Mother. "It also had me thinking about, mom."

Another sore subject but Alphonse didn't seem surprised. "If she's a Homunculus or not?" it didn't sound like a question but a statement of fact.

"Theirs been rumors about a water based homunculus with pale skin and brown hair the one Wrath talked about." a lump formed in his throat and Alphonse hands gripped the table.

"If it was here she obviously wan'ts nothing to do with us, remember! Homunculus hate the people that bring them back their unable to forgive them remember?" His tone was higher pitched and he clutched at his hands in irritation as if he'd like to strangle someone.

Alphonse had his bouts of rage Edward had seen them he didn't want to cause a scene not here. "Brother, just breathe."

Alphonse didn't look at him his face shadowed formed into a thoughtful frown his eyes narrowed together. "She won't forgive us and she shouldn't from what I understand from Wrath it's yanking them out of heaven and bringing them back broken."

Edward flinched unable to say anything the entire idea had been his he had been the one responsible. It still stung even now but the wound wasn't as raw as it had been as he had been a child. "Right," he's out of breath now.

Suddenly not hungry, "Come on Alphonse theirs work to do." Neither one of them disagreed they walked leaving some money for the waitress before disappearing down the stone path together.

Watching them from a distance eyes followed them, "They'll become closer and closer to the target, Mother." A voice reported into a radio eyes following after them. The tone is cold and hard and has a hint of inane laughter to it.

"Don't intercept them follow them and find out what they know." came the response of a female.

"Yes Dante," came the brisk reply a click of the receiver and a wicked smirk. Theirs no way their going to loose him.

* * *

Ling wore red golden robes his party had insisted on changing it this wasn't his style but he didn't mind. It would be difficult to fight in robes like this. He sat watching Envy from inside of the computer room sense she'd been here nearly two months had passed by.

To be honest her behavior surprised him more then once she'd also become relatively good terms with Oliver Armstrong picking out a favorite. Was it simply to amuse her self? The Homunculus cheered up actually 'smiled' when she appeared.

Marcoh too had begrudgingly started having little bits of conversations with her. She had finally allowed him to take a blood sample but only after Wrath had shown her how easy it was first. It was almost as if the Homunculus enjoyed being caught by them.

He sat in the computer chair danging his arm that's hidden beneath the long unpractical robes. It didn't look good for her but he wasn't going to be tricked or persuaded to hide the truth. But it was as if the Homunculus wanted to be found guilty.

Greed had been his long time alley when he had been alive. He had found more then a few collections and photographs of Greed and the other Homunculus together before what ever fall out they had. Their were clues of it in written journals he had obtained.

Normally a lawyer would have been awarded but it made more sense to him. He also had to make several oaths as well in order to represent this Homunculus. In all honestly this creature left a long more questions then answers. The one thing Homunculus were great at being confusing.

Don't say were their not extinct he thought shifting through the papers on his desk sense Father's defeat their had been several recovery missions. Their had been rumours of a boy that had been found on an island. That boy had been Wrath the Amestris government had found him and had brought him to central when they realized what he was.

But how had he gotten there? Someone had obviously used Human Transmutation but who? Whoever had hadn't realized what they had created. Perhaps he should speak to Edward about this he turned and noticed that she was watching him.

Lan Fan she's the only one who stood in his way of keeping the crown. It is true no matter how horrible it sounds. Many times he imagined marrying her it is more then obvious that the pair of them care for each other.

If he hadn't become Emperor it would have been easier but it had been his duty his destiny to do so. He was the only one he trusted with this job. Many of his siblings had been more then happy to hand over the throne.

Still Lan Fan had grown in popularity in Xing and he had noticed several of her Clan had also joined in protecting him. Including her older brothers, a few cousins and more. Ling narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"The insanity plea is the only one I can think of," he let out a yawn, "Probably a sign I need a drink and sleep." He let out a long stretch getting to his feet.

"Right, Sir," Lan Fan reply came at once sounding troubled. "Why did you accept Edward's propsol to come here?"

"Without Edward we wouldn't have gotten this far, I figure we should keep the relationships good with Amestris and to be honest I was curious." He walked to the center of the room pausing to study her. She wasn't meeting his gaze.

It annoyed him when she did that terribly so. "And if Greed could be good, if their was more to him their could be more to her as well." he let out a mad laugh. "Thought knowing her probably not this could be a game to her."

Lan Fan followed him at a slow pace his guards did not need to be commanded they emptied the room following him. The members of the elite remained out of sight Lan Fan hadn't been the only women who wanted to marry him.

Unlike his Father he intended to only have one wife even thought he had been told many times it wouldn't be practical. He didn't intend to cheat on her like everyone else perhaps things could insist could grow with his and Lan Fan's relationship.

But what he wasn't isn't partial or really proper. What he wan'ts is warmth strength and love the hand and embrace that only she could give him. He wasn't quite sure when it started but he had more then just comrade emotions for her.

The two of them walked a very fine line together he and Lan Fan. Just thinking of her name calmed him made him feel stronger the need to do better. Without her how far would he have gotten? When she had gotten hurt he didn't even want to think about it.

It filled him with an ugly rage it made him powerful easy to manipulate at the same time. He had no intention of letting Envy get off if she had done what she claimed. But he wasn't naive to think that they had told him the complete truths.

Memories are easy to altar with Alchemy he wondered if this Envy is the same one they even battled against. More then one human had thought that he needed more information and that took time gathering.

He stopped outside of his door, "Yan Fan I'd like a word alone with you," he entered the room not bothering to see if she followed.


End file.
